Owl business
by Triever
Summary: Sarah x Jareth, oneshot. Sarah left the Labyrinth, abandoned it. One day she found the book again and threw it out of the window, with concequentions, of course. T-rated for Jareth tight pants 'issue'. Jareth and Sarah are Henson's


**The people whom already read this, in this land, Holland,**

**thought it was a funny story.**

**I'm curious about what you think about it.**

**Enjoy!**

"Sarah come back and let me finish!" Karen walked towards Sarah.

Sarah ran upstairs. "No! Leave me alone!" She walked to the room and smashed the door closed. She heard a little child began to cry. Sarah opened the door. "Toby shut up, you brat!" She threw the door closed again.

Toby kicked against the door. "I'm already six, I do what I want!"

Sarah pulled open the door and Toby fell forwards. A sixyear old kid lay on the ground. Blue piercing eyes bore in hers and blond soft hair fell over his forehead. He looked angry at her. "Why do you always have to shout? You can say things normal, and she will hear you to, you know?"

"Why did you kicked my door? That was not necessary!" She gritted her teeth.

Toby let his head fell to the ground. "I don't know, I just don't like it when you're so angry." He said muffeled.

She pulled him up and lifted him in her arms. She let out a heavy sigh and walked to her bed. The girl lay Toby on it and sat next to him. "Sorry, Toby. Karen just piss me off."

Toby lay his head on her lap and looked up at her. "It's ok, Sare." He sighed. "The floor hurts, you know?"

Sarah laughed and looked at the window.

"Do you want to tell a story?" He whispered to her.

She looked back down at the boy. Sarah frowened. "I don't know, it's already ten O'clock."

"But it's saturday anyways, it's not like I have to go to school tomorrow. And," He looked at the seiling. "I can't sleep without one."

"Oh, Toby, of course you can. Tell you what," She stroked his head. "You go and play for a half hour, then you come back, and I'll tell you a little story, allright?" Toby smiled softly. He hugged her an walked quietly away.

Sarah sighed and sat behind her desk. She opened her window and took little book out of a drawer. It was red leather, that covered it. Little angry, scary, happy and funny faces looked at her. In a graceful, black, writing it said 'LABYRINTH'. Different letters where made up with little swirls.

The nineteen year old girl frowned. "Damn it." Without looking, she threw it back wards.

Sarah heard a loud squawk. She jumped and fell of her chair. "What the hell was that?" The girl looked around her room, but there was nothing out of place. She walked to her window and looked out. Sarah saw a white mess of feathers on the ground. Her red little book lied beside it. "Oh my." She groaned and walked downstairs. Sarah heard Karen call what she think she would do outside, but she ignored it.

Her dark brown hair fell off her ears which held it. "Poor little one." The owl in front of her made little noises. "Are you hurt?" Sarah stroked over his head, surprised that it liked that. "Why, you're so calm. Don't pick my eye out, alright?" She chuckled softly. Examaning with her fingers, she petted his chest. The white owl ruffled his feathers and jumped to her. It made a little 'hoot' sound and snuggled against her leg. "Now come on. Fly. You have nothing." He titled his head and looked at her. His wings spred out until they were almost like a big cape. A little red liquid slid around his wing.

"Aw, we aren't tough anymore, are we?" Sarah thought for a minit. "Very well, I have an idea." She took the red book and held out her hand.

The owl hopped on it and crawled up until the height of her shoulder. "Now, be silent. Dad and Karen will go mad if they hear or see you." They walked in.

Unfortunally, Karen was bizzy with her feather duster in the hall. She screamed. "Sarah! Are you mad! Get that filthy thing out the house!" She held her feather duster in front of her, clinging to it. "Quick!"

"Don't be a drama queen. I'm not mad. Owls are not an 'it' or filthy, they wash themselves more often than you do!" She felt how the owl played with her hair. "Owls are amazing. I'll keep it in my room anyways, until it got better."

"Well not without a cage!" Karen lay the feather duster on a small table. "I belive it stays on the attic." She almost ran away.

Sarah snorted. "Karen is unbelivable." She went up the stairs. "Do you like your parents?" The owl let out a 'hoot' and snuggled in her hair. "Now take it easy." Sarah took the bird of her schoulder and held it in her arms. "We'll get you nursed, okey?" The girl sighed and walked to the bathroom. "Stay in the sink." She demanded, and went to a little first aid kit. Sarah took out a few things. "Now, I don't know much about it, but I'll just give you a bandage. Come over here." She was a little scared when the owl hopped to her and jumped on her lap. "Well… Thanks. Could you hold out your wing for a moment?" The girl looked shocked at the animal when it unfolded his great wings. Carefully she tapped the blood away and bandaged it. "Well, such a pity for your velvet feathers. I'll clean that."

Sarah grabbed a wash rag, made it wet and knelt in front of the owl that sat on the egde of the bath. When the girl washed the blood away, the owl purred loudly. "You're such an ass, stop that!" It didn't stop. "You are so simmular to somebody I know. You're beautiful, arrogant and it seems that you like me. I'll call you Jareth." The owl pushed his chest forward in a proud way.

"Now, I'm sure that you want something to eat." The girl stood up and walked to the door. "Come on then." Jareth titled his head. It hooted and jumped after her.

Karen shrieked. "Sarah! I told you to keep that thing in your room!"

"It's not a thing, Karen! Cheez!" Sarah took Jareth in her arms. "He's totally cute!" She petted his head. The owl purred and closed his eyes.

"Cute? My backside, Sarah! Now, don't stand there, go to your room!" She walked away with a cage in her hands.

"Such a hag." Sarah said to the owl. The girl walked in her room and closed the doors behind her. "Now, can you stay here for a moment. I need to get into my pyjama's." She place the owl on the bed. The owl slid of her bed and went under the bed. "Fine. If you just stay in this room."

Sarah opened her closet. She took a long t-shirt and closed the doors again. The girl took of her shoes and socks. Quietly, she sung a little song and took out her pants.

The owl sat under the bed and looked with big eyes. Without any sound or flash, the innocent and gracely bird grew. His wings disappeared and became long arms dressed with black gloves. Claws became feet, covered with black boots and grey tights. The fluffy owl-belly became a big, broad, strong musculed chest, clad with a velvet vest, only buttoned up until his fourth abdominal muscule. The wise and wachting face of the bird vanished and became a face with high cheekbones, a long nose, thin lips, fierce, mismatched eyes and eyebrows that shot up by his temples. Blonde hair fell on the sides of his face.

Jareth's cheeks and ears flushed. He needed to get out of here. He looked at Sarah. She pulled her sweater off and pushed her hair back behind her ear. The Goblin King almost shot through the bed.

Sarah jumped, and turned around.

Jareth felt a big regret for wearing such a tight pants.

"Hey, are you alright?" She bent forward. "Owls making noises like that can't be normal."

The Goblin King looked with big eyes at her chest. Quickly, he disappeared and left a temporary owl that looked exactly like him, with the same behavour.

Jareth reappeared in his castle, in the Royal Bath Chambers. His breath was quickened. The Goblin King rested his fore head and hands against the cold walls. "That blasted woman!" He said hoarsly.

He took a few calming breaths and threw some water in his face. "How can I reach her? I can not go on with only seeing her as an owl!"

After a little while he went back to her. He took place at the right spot that the temporary owl would be.

The Goblin King titled his head as he saw Sarah sleeping, sitting at her desk. He hooted a few times, loudly, but she wouldn't wake up.

Carefully, he opened the cage and jumped out. With a gliding movement he fell on the desk. He pecked a few times against her head. She groaned and buried her head in her arms. Again he poked with his bill in her hair.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

Jareth hooted and did it one more time.

Sarah looked up. For a few seconds she just blinked. "Damnit." She looked to the owl on her left. "Thanks Jare." She stroked his head. "I guess Karen would be asleep by now so you don't have to sit in your cage." Sarah tought for a minute. "I'll get you some food."

The owl hopped on her shoulder.

"You want to go with me? That's alright." The girl opened her door and peered her head out. As silent as she could, she crept down the stairs, to the kitchen.

"Now," She whispered. "I don't have any mices. Maybe some poulty?"

The owl titled his head and hooted. It looked around and walked to a bowl filled with fruit.

"You want fruit? That's weird." Sarah looked how the owl tried to push out some fruit. "Come on, let me help you. What do you want?" The girl took a few things and put it in a line.

Jareth hopped to a peach and took a bite of it.

"I should have known you wanted that. I should introduce you to the Goblin King. You two could be good friends." She took another peach and put the rest back in the bowl. "Let's get back to my room before dad notice us. Or worse, Karen." The owl took the peach in one hand and waited until she wrapped her arms around him to carry him.

Back in her room, Sarah yawned. The girl put the peach on her nightstand. "I really have to get some sleep now." She lay Jareth on her nightstand too, and sat on her bed. "If there is something wrong just wake me up. The other peach is for during the night, if you get hungry again." The owl hooted and jumped on her lap. It snuggled against her chest. "Well, you're one cute guy, aren't you?" Sarah bend over and hugged him. "Good night." She gave a little kiss on his head and put him back on the nightstand. She slid under the sheets and snuggled in her pillows. She talked faintly to him in a very sleepy way. "Good night, Jareth…" With that, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Jareth jumped of the nightstand and changed in his human form.

The Goblin King walked to her. "Sleep well, my dearest." He stroked her face and gave her a kiss on her cheek. His lips stroked her jaw.

Sarah moaned softly and whispered his name.

He murmured darkly amused. "Yes, my love." He sat beside her and ate the peaches. He longed to snuggle into her, but if she would wake up, he would fear for his life.

The Goblin King turned back in his owl form. He hooted and pushed himself between her arms. The sleeping girl pressed him tighter to him like a teddy.

If Jareth could grin in his owl form, he would have done it all night.

Just before the sun rose, he freed himself from her embrace, and hopped to the cage.

After a few hours of watching the sleeping beauty, he fell asleep.


End file.
